


How I am

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I am

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, may use it as a lead on or continue it in some other way later on.

His father always taught him to be cautious. Think before you speak. Wait and be patient. Work hard and believe.  
Be careful.

The problem was he was too cautious, too introspective, too patient, too hardworking.

He didn't approach their arguments, too afraid of getting hurt and kept his thoughts locked deep inside. Better, he thought, to wait it out, let the storm blow over and ignore the festering feelings as they grew in time. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

He didn't think enough about the other's needs, too smothered in his own worries as work piled on, travel, comebacks and filming overtook his life. Forgotten birthdays, cancelled dinners started to stare him in the face, and that face that used to be so happy to see him only grew sadder as time went on. 

He waited too long to chase after him when he left, content to wait until the other came back like so many times before. He would never take the blame himself, but his lover was not too proud to apologise, ready to love him all over again and move past their issues.

He buried himself in his work to fight the ache, ignore the fear that rolled in like thunder clouds as time went on and no one came back to him. No kisses, no apologies, no more life as it had been with Wonshik as his partner, lover, best friend.

Taekwoon never regretted how he was until he stood by and watched the man he loved with his whole heart eventually fall in love with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me @cosmicrunaway on twitter!


End file.
